


we'll still be standing invincible

by robs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Female Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Pliroy Week 2017
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: "Promesso?""Promesso."





	

"Perché piangi?"

È una bambina a chiederlo, una minuscola creatura con enormi occhi verdi e un caschetto scompigliato di capelli biondi, con le ginocchia dei pantaloni sporche di fango ed erba e i palmi delle mani graffiati. JJ l'ha vista un paio di volte all'uscita, mentre correva verso quello che il piccolo crede sia suo nonno, ma soprattutto ha sentito parlare del terrore che ha rovinato un'intera classe in un a sola mattinata: la ammira molto per questo (e perché l'ha vista litigare con Victor senza tirarsi indietro), anche se ancora non sa _esattamente_ cosa significhi ammirare qualcuno. JJ tira su col naso e imbarazzato si asciuga le guance con le mani, prima di tornare a guardarla negli occhi.

"Victor non ha voluto giocare con me, e adesso non vuole farlo neanche nessun altro," bofonchia, ed è affascinante vedere l'espressione curiosa della bambina trasformarsi in una smorfia arrabbiata, le piccole mani che si stringono a pugno e le labbra che si piegano in un broncio.

"Vitya è una stupida testa di rapa," sbotta con tutto il disprezzo che una bimba di quattro anni può nutrire per un'altra persona, e JJ è sorpreso sia dal suo tono che dallo strano nome che ha pronunciato.

"Vitya?" chiede, curioso, e la bambina scrolla le spalle prima di sedersi di fronte a lui e cominciare a raccogliere le margherite che la circondano. "Posso insegnarti a fare una corona, se vuoi," aggiunge speranzoso, non vuole essere di nuovo lasciato da solo prima che le maestre facciano rientrare tutti.

"Victor. È mio cugino," risponde lei, scrollando le spalle, e lo fissa per qualche lungo secondo prima di piegare appena le labbra all'insù, quasi timida, e accettare la sua offerta.

JJ sorride a sua volta, con le guance che gli fanno quasi male, e le sue precedenti lacrime sono dimenticate in un attimo: si avvicina ancora di più a lei, finché le loro fronti quasi si toccano, e con dita incredibilmente delicate per un bimbo di cinque anni comincia a mostrarle come intrecciare i gambi delle margherite fino a creare una catena abbastanza lunga da essere chiusa.

"Mi chiamo Jean," le dice a un tratto mentre la bambina imita i suoi gesti, rendendosi conto di non essersi ancora presentato, e la piccola va avanti ancora per qualche secondo prima di fermarsi e appoggiare le margherite sull'erba per porgergli una mano come ha visto fare agli adulti.

"Yulia," ribatte, quando il palmo di JJ si chiude sul suo, e le bocche di entrambi rimangono piegate in piccoli sorrisi compiaciuti mentre continuano a lavorare sulle loro catene di fiori finché le maestre non cominciano a chiamare tutti per rientrare. Il bambino si imbroncia in un attimo, e Yulia si lascia scappare una risatina davanti alla sua espressione. "Continuiamo domani, va bene?" propone, appoggiando la sua prima creazione sui capelli scuri del suo nuovo amico che adesso le sorride speranzoso.

"Promesso?"

Yulia rotea gli occhi come se fosse irritata dalla sua richiesta, ma il piccolo sorriso che piega ancora le sue labbra la tradisce; schiocca un bacio sulla guancia del bambino mentre si alza da terra, prima di annuire e tirargli un orecchio.

"Promesso."

 

"Ti ricordi di quando ti ho insegnato a farle?" sorride JJ, quasi quindici anni dopo, mentre si siede accanto a lei dopo aver sistemato una coroncina di primule bianche sui capelli di Yulia, acconciati ad arte per accompagnare il suo costume, dello stesso colore dei fiori e con accenni giallo pastello e dorati, per farla sembrare ancora più eterea, più _fata_ , come vuole la sua immagine.

Yulia sorride, incrociando i suoi occhi allo specchio mentre dà gli ultimi ritocchi al suo make-up, ed è strano, o magari non davvero, ma avere Jean al suo fianco prima di una competizione le fa passare ogni volta la tipica ansia che prova all'inizio di ogni gara (Lilia e Yakov hanno accettato la sua presenza solo per questo effetto calmante che ha su di lei, commenta ogni tanto Victor per punzecchiarla, ma entrambi sanno che Yulia avrebbe trovato comunque un modo per costringere i suoi coach ad acconsentire, se non fossero stati d'accordo).

"Mi ricordo che stavi frignando perché Vitya e gli altri non volevano giocare con te," risponde, gli occhi brillanti di affetto e divertimento, e JJ sbuffa una risata prima di tirarle un poco l'orecchio fingendosi l'offeso.

"Scusami tanto se ero un bambino sensibile, Miss "Vitya è una stupida testa di rapa"," ribatte, facendola sghignazzare ("Non è che le cose siano cambiate così tanto, eh!"), e non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di baciarle il collo scoperto, sentendo le orecchie riscaldarsi come al solito ma godendosi comunque il leggero brivido che il suo gesto provoca.

È ancora nuovo, questo aspetto del loro rapporto, e nonostante si conoscano da una vita, e sappiano praticamente tutto l'uno dell'altra e viceversa, c'è sempre un pizzico di imbarazzo quando le loro azioni in qualche modo oltrepassano il confine che si erano autoimposti quando avevano cominciato a vedersi sotto una luce diversa da quella di migliori amici. Nuovo e strano, ma nessuno dei due può negare che piaccia a entrambi.

Yakov compare pochi minuti più tardi per accompagnare la sua allieva alla pista, e Yulia stringe un poco più forte le dita che JJ ha intrecciato alle sue.

"La medaglia d'oro starebbe bene con questo costume, che dici?" gli chiede mentre seguono il coach lungo il corridoio, e il ragazzo ridacchia senza badare alle occhiate che stanno ricevendo dalle altre pattinatrici presenti, probabilmente confuse dalla sua presenza (è raro che rimanga con Yulia e Yakov fino all'inizio del programma di lei, dopotutto).

"Mmh, non saprei," commenta (balle, sanno entrambi che sarebbe senza alcun dubbio la combinazione perfetta), approfittando dell'occasione per osservarla di nuovo da capo a piedi, apprezzando ancora una volta il tessuto pastello e quasi trasparente che le cinge la vita stretta e il tulle leggero che le copre la parte alta delle cosce; Yulia rotea gli occhi, quando si accorge di dove si sia fermato il suo sguardo, fingendosi irritata esattamente come quando erano bambini, tradita ancora dal piccolo sorriso che le piega le labbra, e JJ non può fare a meno di riflettere la sua espressione. "Ho bisogno di vederli insieme prima di rispondere, prometti di darmi l'occasione di farlo?"

"Promesso."

C'è un ghigno affilato sulla bocca di Yulia, adesso, e JJ ridacchia ancora una volta: la ragazza non ha mai infranto nessuna delle promesse che gli ha fatto, dopotutto, e dubita che comincerà adesso.

 

Yulia non è di certo la persona più mite e tranquilla del mondo, tutt'altro, ma JJ è piuttosto sicuro di non averla mai vista così furiosa prima di questa sera: ha le guance arrossate e gli occhi lucidi, le mani (piccole, così piccole soprattutto quando le stringe tra le sue) chiuse a pugno con tanta forza da far sbiancare le nocche, e non ha smesso per un attimo di marciare avanti e indietro nella loro camera d'albergo da quando sono rientrati dopo aver fatto il loro tipico tour della città.

JJ non è stupido, sa perché la ragazza che ha davanti è così arrabbiata, ma con il passare degli anni ha capito che provare a calmarla prima che _lei_ sia pronta a lasciarsi calmare è più che controproducente, quasi disastroso; e onestamente questa volta non è neppure sicuro di poter essere la persona giusta per farlo, perché ciò che ha fatto infuriare così tanto Yulia ha toccato nel profondo anche lui.

La ragazza sta masticando insulti in tre lingue diverse, digrignando i denti come Lilia le ha proibito di fare fin da quando l'aveva presa sotto la sua ala, e quando non ha più epiteti sufficienti si ferma di colpo in mezzo alla stanza, il respiro pesante come se avesse corso una maratona, e incrocia finalmente lo sguardo di JJ, che si morde la guancia fino quasi a farla sanguinare quando nota la desolazione nelle sue iridi verdi.

Gli spezza il cuore vederla così, sapere che solo lui può ridurla in questo stato anche solo in modo indiretto, e non riesce a trattenere una, due, infinite lacrime quando Yulia si avvicina al letto e gli prende il volto tra le mani, baciandogli le guance, la fronte, il naso, le labbra quasi con disperazione.

"Sei perfetto, d'accordo? _Perfetto_ , Jean," mormora contro la sua pelle, e adesso sta piangendo anche lei, JJ lo sente nel modo in cui la sua voce si spezza mentre affonda il naso tra i suoi capelli scuri; non può fare a meno di stringere la sua vita con forza, forse troppa, forse le sta facendo male, ma Yulia non si lamenta e lascia che prema il volto contro il suo ventre, lascia che si nasconda contro di lei, perché nonostante tutto è dura mostrarsi ancora così vulnerabile.

"Promesso?" le chiede senza cambiare posizione, la voce attutita dal tessuto del maglione di lei, e la ragazza si lascia scappare una risata che pare più un singhiozzo, stringendolo ancora più forte a sé.

"Promesso."

 

Ci sono stati numerosi commenti sulla decisione di Yulia di prendersi una pausa dalle competizioni dopo l'incidente che ha costretto JJ a ritirarsi dal circuito in modo definitivo, alcuni pieni di ammirazione e supporto ma molti altri negativi e al limite della crudeltà vista la delicatezza del periodo che stavano passando, e il giorno della sua prima gara ufficiale dopo il suo forfait è finalmente arrivato.

Yulia è una visione quasi violenta nel tessuto rosso e nero che indossa, il trucco scuro ed estremamente drammatico che trasforma le sue fattezze delicate in una maschera più vendicativa che sensuale come invece era durante le precedenti stagioni, e le esclamazioni sorprese dei suoi fan, degli spettatori e dei commentatori quando si lascia scivolare con la solita eleganza al centro della pista le fanno piegare le labbra dipinte di amaranto in un ghigno pericoloso e più affilato delle lame dei suoi pattini.

JJ la osserva dal suo posto d'onore accanto a Victor, il nuovo coach della donna da quando Yakov ha deciso di andarsene finalmente in pensione, e il calore che sente nel petto nel guardarla muoversi sul ghiaccio come una dea rabbiosa e assetata di vendetta è quasi soffocante.

"Non puoi distogliere lo sguardo," commenta Victor con un sorriso orgoglioso sul volto, guardandola mentre racconta la sua storia con movimenti perfetti e decisi e pieni di sentimento; è stato uno dei pochi ad appoggiare la decisione di Yulia, pubblicamente e a gran voce, e il programma che ha coreografato con sua cugina è il più chiaro "vaffanculo" a tutte le persone che l'hanno criticata che si siano potuti permettere senza usare parole.

E il messaggio è _cristallino_.

JJ sorride a sua volta, altrettanto fiero, ma rimane in silenzio mentre la donna completa la coreografia e si ferma al centro della pista con le braccia aperte e il mento sollevato con aria sicura, le labbra piegate in un ghigno e un'espressione di sfida sul volto: _guardatemi_ , sembra dire, _pensavate davvero che non vi avrei rimesso tutti al vostro posto? Stolti._

Il boato del pubblico arriva a qualche attimo dalla fine della musica ed è assordante, ma l'espressione di Yulia non cambia mentre pattina verso la balaustra finché il suo sguardo non incrocia quello di JJ: solleva un sopracciglio, allora, una sfida in sé, e l'uomo ridacchia e alza le mani con fare sconfitto, prima di cominciare a batterle come tutto il resto del palazzetto. Yulia sorride, allora, e accetta di buon grado il bacio che Victor le schiocca sulla guancia e i suoi complimenti per non aver fatto un singolo errore nel programma (c'è la stessa scintilla compiaciuta nei loro occhi, più per aver fatto arrivare chiaro e tondo il loro messaggio che per aver reso in modo impeccabile la parte tecnica della coreografia), prima di tornare a voltarsi verso JJ e allungare una mano verso di lui.

L'uomo la attira in un abbraccio e affonda il viso tra i suoi capelli, senza pensare alla pettinatura che il suo gesto rovinerà di certo, e Yulia ridacchia, rilassata, cingendogli la vita con le braccia.

"Ti ho detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, no?" mormora al suo orecchio quando JJ si allontana un poco per baciarle una tempia. "E sarà così anche domani."

"Promesso?" mormora di rimando, e c'è un ghigno che accompagna la sua richiesta, questa volta, e Yulia glielo restituisce due volte più compiaciuto.

"Promesso."

 

Yulia ha ventisette anni quando decide che è arrivato il momento di ritirarsi definitivamente dalle competizioni, record mondiale in tasca e un terzo posto come risultato peggiore mai ottenuto, e non c'è davvero molto da dire: la donna è sicura, non ha rimpianti, e nessuno può né vuole ostacolarla.

È l'anno successivo quando JJ si decide a chiederle di sposarlo, con un anello che Victor l'ha aiutato a scegliere (secondo la versione ufficiale, per lo meno - secondo quella ufficiosa, JJ ha dovuto fare tutto da solo e trascinare via il coach dalla gioielleria quando l'altro ha cominciato a frignare del suo eterno fidanzamento con Katsuki), e Yulia dice sì schioccandogli un bacio sulla guancia e tirandogli un orecchio come quando erano bambini.

"Per sempre?" le chiede.

"Promesso," gli risponde.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il quarto giorno della [Pliroy Week su tumblr](https://www.pliroyweek.tumblr.com/), tema "promise".


End file.
